What's needed to host the Simlympics, the complete guide
Simple Guide Bid stuff: - Bid Logo - Bid Slogan Venues: - Athletics Stadium - Swimming Pool - Indoor Arenas - Baseball Stadium(s) - Archery Site - Canoe Rapids - Velodrome - Road Cycling route - A marathon, 20km and 50km Walk route - A swimming marathon location - A suitable Mountain biking location - Equestrian Centre - Field Hockey Stadium - Football (Soccer) Stadiums - Stretch of Water for Rowing - Shooting Area - Tennis Stadiums - Triathlon Course - Beach Volleyball Venue - A Seaside Sailing Venue - Open water swimming location - BMX track Extra: - Simlympic Village Where the Athletes will stay - Simlympic Park Where some of the main stadiums will be located - Hotels High quality hotels for guests and press to stay in - Transportation Very reliable transportation between the venues is needed, as well as an International Airport. Good connections around the entire city are also needed. - A Large city With plenty of attractions, and things for visitors to do. Complex Guide Needs to be in a very safe area, however also needs room for spectators. All taking place inside the Simlympic Stadium (A large Athletics stadium), excluding: Marathon/20km walk/50km walk which should be a 42.195km/20km/50km route through the host city finishing in the Simlympic Stadium Both singles and doubles to take place in an Indoor Arena A baseball stadium would be nice . Perhaps multiple stadiums in different cities for preliminary games. To take place in an Indoor Arena, due to the nature of the tournament and the event, one arena just for basketball will probably be needed. Beach Volleyball to take place either on a natural beach, or somewhere else; as long as there is sand it's okay. Adequate seating arrangements must be made. Either a man made track or a natural dirt track is needed. All disciplines to take place in an Indoor Arena All events to take place at the rowing venue (Flat, straight stretch of water) Track events to take place inside the velodrome Road Cycling to take place through the streets and surrounding countryside of the host city All 3 equestrian events to take place in any relitavely small sport stadium would be great for Equestrian, providing it has adequate facilities to care for the Horses. Alternatively, an area surrounded by stands would work too. To take place in an indoor arena A few Football (Soccer) stadiums will be needed to ensure the group matches can take place without any problems. It's perfectly fine to have some of these in other cities besides the host city. All gymnastic events to take place in an Indoor Arena. An indoor arena is needed. A Football/Soccer stadium is an ideal location, until a Field Hockey Stadium BAT is available. Indoor Volleyball to take place in an Indoor Arena Lightweight, Middleweight and Heavyweight to take place in an Indoor Arena. All events to take place at a the rowing venue. (Fencing, Pistol Shooting, 200m Swim, Equestrian, and a cross-country run.) Fencing, Shooting, Swimming and Horse riding - View the respective sports. Cross-Country run, a country park or a Forest would make a lovely setting. Mountain Biking to take place at a suitable mountainous location To take place in the same arena as the rest of the Gymnastic disciplines. All rowing events to take place in a man made straight, flat stretch of water. All sailing events to take place in the sea, or if no sea is available a large lake. Perfectly fine if this event takes place in a different part of the nation. Needs to be in a very safe area, however also needs room for spectators. To take place at a Water Rapids course. To take place at the same Water Rapids course. All taking place inside the Swimming Pool apart from the 10km Marathon which needs to take place in open water (A river or lake) Both events to take place inside the Swimming pool. Both singles and doubles to take place in an Indoor Arena To take place inside an Indoor Arena. To take place in Tennis stadia - Ideally, a large stadium for the Finals & Semis and a few smaller ones for the preliminary rounds. To take place in an Indoor Arena, usually the same one as the gymnastics events took place in. (Swimming, Cycling and Running) The Triathlon is traditionally done in the following manner: Swim is done in the sea, then the Athletes Cycle and Run through the city. Takes place inside a Swimming Pool. All to take place in an Indoor Arena All to take place in an Indoor Arena More than one Indoor Arena will be needed, it is very hard to fit all the needed sports into one arena. Please, bare in mind that this is by no means the definitive "what you need" - it is far more of a helping hand for anyone that is stuck. If, for instance, you don't use Stadium X for Sport Y (as suggested here) it will have no effect on your chances of winning the right to host whatsoever, after all it is uniqueness that wins .